Reunion de princesas
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Una peculiar reunion de protagonistas de mangas shojo, debido a una princesa de un planeta lejano


En los rincones de la galaxia, haba un pequeo planeta, su consistencia era cristalina, dentro de l, en la torre ms alta, haba un cuarto de mquinas, se poda ver mucha gente corriendo, moviendo palancas y hablando por micrfonos, en el centro del cuarto haba un figura sentada que permaneca impasible

-Su alteza est todo listo

-Bien preparen la puerta dimensional YYa mandaron las invitaciones?

-Si

-Estuvieron de acuerdo?

-Hubo extraeza su alteza

-Pero todas las invitaciones fueron aceeptadas y confirmadas

-S

-Perfecto, avisenme cuando el portal esst listo y todos los invitados ya hayan llegado

-Si alteza, comenzando conteo regresivoo 5...4...3...2..1...Ahora!

Una inmensa luz llen la habitacin, de repente.....

Sakura-Donde estamos?

Syaoran-No lo s, este lugar es muy extrao

-Pasen por favor, esta seorita les inddicar sus aposentos

Sakura-Pero....

Syaoran-No te preocupes Sakura yo te proteger

Ama de llaves-No hay nada que temer, ustedes estn en el planeta Anma.

Sakura-Planeta Anma?

Ama de llaves-S, se encuentra en los confines del universo, aqu no puede llegar la maldad. Los llevaron al ala oeste del castillo, en esta parte del universo se poda ver con claridad, una galaxia en espiral adornaba el cielo del planeta, destilaba luces de todos los colores

Sakura-Que hermoso es!

Syaoran-Increible

Ama de llaves-Por aqu por favor, estos son los aposentos de la seorita Kinomoto luego lo conducir a usted joven Li, si nesecitan algo solo basta con tocar esta pequea campana.

Las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron de par en par.

Ama de llaves-Por favor, pasen

La habitacin tena tonos pasteles, la cama era grande, tena un velo que la cubra por completo, una tina de bao lo suficientemente grande como para nada en ella y tena una terraza privada se qued en su habitacin tratando de asimilarlo todo, al igual que Syaoran.

De regreso en la torre, una operadora va radio se comunica

-Su alteza, los primeros invitados ya lllegaron

-Perfecto, prosigan con el plan-Dijo unna voz que provena del otro lado del radio

La segunda pareja en llegar fueron la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimyon. Y as sucesivamente iban llegando parejas como Miaka y Tamahome, Lina y Gaudi, Zenki y Chiaki, Shinji y Asuka (a la cual ya se le haba quitado lo odioso), Ranma y Akane, Seiya y Shaina y un largo etc de invitados. Desde una habitacin que se hallaba casi en el centro del castillo

-Su alteza, ya estn casi todos los invvitados, solo falta la llegada de las 3 guerreras mgicas.

Desde la torre

-Me acaban de confirmar que ya llegaronn

-Muy bien, reune a todos los invitados en el saln principal

-Bien.

Varias amas de llaves se encargaron de avisar a todos los invitados, y en menos de media hora todos estaban reunidos en el saln principal

Akane-Que precioso!

Usagi-Una joya de arte pero...Donde estamos? Porqu nos han traido aqu?

De repente hizo su aparicin una silueta en las escaleras

-Permtanme presentarme, mi nombre es DDalaru y los he invitado aqu para una gran cena en su mismo honor, yo soy lo que se dice en el planeta Tierra una otaku Qu es eso? Pues es una persona que tiene por aficin coleccionar todo lo que se anime japons, al cual ustedes pertencen, sobre este planeta, he de decir que mi madre lo cre gracias a una energa que emanaba de esta zona del espacio, nos fusionamos con esta energa y creamos este planeta, ya que la Tierra ha sufrido grandes cambios climticos, yo soy su sucesora y gracias a nuestra tecnologa hemso traspasado la barerra dimensional, pero tambin quiero que se conozcan entre ustedes y que me ayuden, quiero que sean mis cmplices, como ustedes ya saben, cada uno de ustedes ya tiene pareja, es decir novio o esposo, pues en esta ocasin quiero que me ayuden con una pareja en lo personal Puedo contar con ustedes?

-Claro que s-Contestaron todos

-Bueno, cosnsiste en......

Esa noche haba sido emocionante para Dalaru, durante la cena pudo conocer por fn a cada uno de sus personajes favoritos y mostrarles todo lo que ellos mismos haban creado....ellos tambin estaban sorprendidos... En el planeta Anma, el tiempo corra igual que en la Tierra, esa noche, en la habitacin de Dalaru:

-Su alteza, quiere arreglar este probllema de forma personal o..?

-Si, ya preparaste todo? Recuerda que todo es una sorpresa

-Si

-Ya llegaron?

-S, por separado, nos hemos encargado que Fuu y Umi se trajera a Hikaru y que Ascot, Gurucleft y Ferio trajeran a Latis

-Muy bien, maana por la maana reune aa todas las chicas conmigo para que Hikaru no vea a Latis y a los varones djalos con Sehika, l sabr que hacer.

Al salir de su habitacin, Dalaru estaba emocionada, por fn haba conocido a Latis en persona.

-Hikaru no tiene malos gustos, es iguaal a como se ve en la televisin!, me emociona ser el cupido de alguien ms!

-Y por qu quieres ser su cupido?

De las sombras sali una voz, Dalaru volte de donde provena esa voz, era Sehika (Que quien es Sehika?, pues era el guardaespaldas de Dalaru, de 25 aos, cabello negro y una gran personalidad, as como muy varonil, Dalaru slo tena 19 aos)

-Sehika, me asustaste! Por cierto Cuaanto tiempo llevas ah espandome?

-Yo no te espiaba Dalaru (l era la niica persona, aparte de Halisha, que poda hablarle de tu a la princesa)

Sehika se acerca a la Dalaru y le besa la mano, ella se desconcierta aun ms....Era la primera, no la tercera vez que senta lo mismo al encontrarse a solas con Sehika

-Me tengo que ir...el plan.....debe de ser perfecto....

Dalaru abandona la habitacin y va en direccin al jardn.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando.....Mee estar enamoando de....? No, imposible.....pero es tan tierno....

Se detuvo en la gran ventana que daba al jardn, una brisa toc su rostro, ella cerr los ojos

-Su alteza..Puedo hacerle compaa?

Al voltear, se encontr con Mamoru

-Rey Endimyon, claro que s....No es hhermosa la noche?

-S, as es.

-La veo muy pensativa su alteza.

-Por favor puede llamame Dalaru.

-Y tu puedes llamarme Mamoru

-Est bien Mamoru

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que...

-Dalaru, veo que hay alguien que te intteresa

-A mi? -Dijo sonrojndose un poco

-La verdad es que no se lo que siento por esa persona....

-Si escuchas a tu corazn y eres sincerra contigo lo sabrs

-Pero.....

-Cmo....cmo fue que ustedes dos se eenamoraron?

-Nuestro destino ya estaba escrito-Dijo Darien viendo al cielo

-No saben qu alegra me da ver a dos ppersonas felices

-Deberas tu tambin de serlo

-Su alteza-Dijo una voz femenina-Sehikaa la est buscando

-Enseguida voy, fue un placer el charlaar contigo Darien

-Igualmente

Dalaru se alej, su cabeza daba vueltas....

-Tengo que pensar primero en ellos, mi deber de cupido es primero, la felicidad de ellos por enicma de todo...-Se dijo, no pudo encontrar a Sehika, pero una ama de llaves la puso altanto de todo: en dos das ms llevaran a cabo su plan

Esos dos das transcurrieron entre fiestas, visitas, juegos y cenas de gala, las chicas hacan equipo con Dalaru y los chicos con Sehika, todos empezaban a darse cuenta de las miradas fugaces que ambos se hacan

Hikaru y Latis no se haban visto todava debido a que Umi, Fuu y Dalaru hacan viajes con las dems chicas por diferentes dimensiones durante el da y en la noche, en las fiestas todos tenan que llevar algun disfraz. La noche anterior al gran da Dalaru no poda dormir haciendo los preparativos, le emocionaba de sobremanera ver a esa parejita por fn unida, as que decidi caminar por ah, a lo lejos, oy la voz de Sehika

-No tiene que enterarse de esto.....gurdalo en secreto....por favor Al acercarse un poco ms vio cmo Sehika hablaba con una de sus doncellas-Dalaru no tiene porqu saberlo....as que ya sabes, -Una lgrima

corri por su rostro y deicidi alejarse de ah...Maana era el gran da y tena que salir todo perfecto....

Todo mundo se dio cuenta al da siguiente que Dalaru haba llorado.

Cuando por fin estuvo a solas en su habitacin se oy un toquido en la puerta....era Hikaru

-Puedo pasar?

-Adelante-Dijo Dalaru limpiando las lggrimas que aun corran por su rostro

-Estaba preocupada por t, estos dos das te he visto muy triste

-Disculpa Hikaru es que yo...bueno....

-Creo saber qu es lo que pasa...ten nnimo, yo estoy segura que l te quiere...

-Hikaru, Extraas mucho a Latis verdadd? -Haba dicho esto para cambiar la conversacin.

Hikaru desvi la vista y casi comenz a llorar.

-S, hace 6 meses que regresamos a Tokyyo y no lo he podido ver....lo extrao tanto.....

-Entiendo lo que sientes Hikaru, pero eestoy segura que l no se ha olvidado de t.

As se les fue toda la maana, y de repente ya no eran ellas dos las que platicaban, tambin Shaina y Hitomi se haban unido al dueto. La comida pas entre chistes y ancdotas, todos contaban cmo haban

derrotado a tal enemigo.

-La cena estar en 1 hora-Anunci una aama de llaves, como recordarn, ni Hikaru ni Latis pudieron verse durante esos das, los chicos eran atendidos por Sehika y las chicas por Dalaru, pero como Sehika es el guardia personal de Dalaru, ella tuvo que nombrar a: Halisha mejor amiga y ama de llaves.

-Claro que s, ^-^ yo encantada!

30 minutos antes de la "Gran cena", (como Dalaru le llamaba), toc a la puerta de Hikaru

-Hikaru puedo pasar?

-Ehh? S claro

En la cama se poda observar un bello vestido rosa escotado

-El guardarropa lo escogimos entre una Halisha y yo...Espero que te guste, y por cierto....quiero agradecerte el que me hayas acompaado ese da.

-Para qu s ehicieron las amigas? Hikaaru sonri entonces te dejo, tienes que ponerte muy hermosa esta noche, la puerta se cerr y Hikaru se qued callada y algo triste....

En otra habitacin Latis oy un toquido en la puerta

-Pase, est abierto

Dalaru entr

-Latis, todo va bien? es decir...

-S, todo va bien

-Si necesitas algo solo dmelo

-Lo har....

Dentro de la habitacin, Latis no tena ganas de vestirse tan elegante Para que? Solamente lo haca por rdenes de Gurcleft y porque Ascot y Ferio lo obligaron

-Hikaru, Porque no te lo dije antes dee que regresaras? Yo no se que hago aqui....

Por fn haba llegado el gran momento, esta no era una cena comn y corriente, se celebraba la llegada de la familia de Dalaru al planeta Anma, y para esta ocasin la misma Dalru pidi que fuera un baile y cena de disfraces con vestidos de gala La cena transcurri tranquila, a la hora de brindar, Presea fue quine dirigi alguans palabras:

-Brindo porque todos estamos aqu reuniidos y hemos podido concernos mejor y por la princesa de este palacio: Dalaru y porque todos sus sueos se hagan realidad.

Todos-Salud!

A lo lejos, Latis crey haber visto a Hikaru, quien traa un antifaz que simulaba al fuego, l por el contrario llevaba una mscara blanca.

-Hikaru!?

Pero la chica se desvaneci y ya no pudo verla hasta la hora del baile. Cada quien bail con su pareja, menos Hikaru y Latis, este ltimo buscaba aquella chica, hasta que...

Halisha:Latis Puedes venir un momento?

-Claro, pero....

-Slo ser un momento

-Est bien

Al mismo tiempo

Dalaru: Hikaru quiero mostrarte algo

-Claro que s Que es?

Dalaru y Hikaru entraron a una habitacin sin luz, poda verse que era un saln algo grande, no tan grande com el saln principal, pero era muy acogedor.

-Luego te alcanzo-Dijo Dalaru encerranddo a Hikaru en la habitacin. Hikaru entr y al prender la luz, vio a un chico con traje negro y una mscara blanca, l volte....ella se acerc ms...

-L..Latis!?

-Hikaru? Eres tu?

Hikaru corre a sus brazos y lo abraza como si l se fuera a ir, Latis la abraza algo sorprendido.

-Te extra tanto Hikaru.....

-Yo tambin -Dice ella llorando de aleggra

De repente se oye una voz detrs de la puerta

-Todo va bien chicos?, espero que la ssorpresa les haya gustado, a decir verdad todos fueorn mis cmplices...

Era la voz de Dalaru

-Muchisimas gracias-Contestaron los dos

-Los dejo, ustedes tienen mucho de qu hablar y.....ahh, si! espero que la cancin les guste, creo que fue la ms romntica que pude encontrar....-La voz de Dalaru se oy lejana hasta que desapareci. De repente, en la habitacin se empez a oir una cancin romntica

Last night I had a dream about you

In this dream im dancing right beside you

And it looked like everyone was having fun

The kind of feeling Ive waited so long

Hikaru y Latis se toman de la mano y bailan muy juntitos...

Dont stop come a little closer

As we jam the rythm get stronger

Theres nothing wrong with just a little little fun

We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you

Youre feeling right

You wrap you arms around too

But suddenly I feel teh shining sun

Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Latis: Slo que esto no es sueo y si lo fuera no quisiera despertar nunca

Hikaru: Pero me tienes aqu contigo, puedo pellizcarte, pero esto es real mi

querido Latis...

Ooh Idont know what to do

About this dream and you

I wish this dream come true

Ooh Idont know what to do

About this dream and you

Well make this dream come true

Why dont you play the game?

Why dont you play the game?

Siguieron bailando muy juntos hasta que.....

-Te quiero y no pienso dejarte ir Hikarru, fui un tonto al dejar que te fueras ese da de Cfiro, Hikaru Quieres casarte conmigo? -Dice mientras de entre su ropa saca un anillo de diamante con las iniciales de ambos

-Latis yo....no tengo que pensarlo, claaro que s acepto.

Latis se acerca aun ms a Hikaru y la besa tiernamente, ambos cierran los ojos y despus se separan con una sonrisa muy tierna....^-^

Mientras, Dalaru y Halisha se despedan, Halisha estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar a Dalaru y de haber sido el cupido de Hikaru y Latis

-Buenas noches Dalaru, que descanses

-Todava sigue el baile, ir para hall, que descanses

Eran las 11 pm y Dalaru decidi regresar a la fiesta, la cual estaba muy animada.

-Lo logramos chicos!-Dijo feliz a todoos los presentes, los cuales se

felicitaron tambin por haber sido cmplices.

Al filo de las 3 am todos haban decidido ir a sus habitaciones a descansar, no tuvo que preocuparse por Hikaru y Latis, quienes decidieron pasar la noche en aquella habitacin... Ella decidi dar un paseo por el castillo, en cierta forma estaba feliz, le entristeca el saber qu epor la nica persona por la que senta algo, no le correspondiera

-Yo ser feliz mientras esa persona lo sea-Decidi abandonarse en sus pensamientos....

-Dalaru Que haces aqu y tan tarde?-Era Sehika

-Yo? Solo pensaba en lo bello que es eel amor y la tristeza que se siente cuando no se es correspondido.....

Sehika se sienta a su lado, una brisa toca el rostro de ambos

-Por cierto Sehika, te felicito

-Por qu? -Pregunto Sehika

-Por la novia tan hermosa que tienes, ppor cierto Sehika, te aviso que tomar unas breves vacaciones en Tokyo de Cristal, as que tu y ella pueden irse de vacaciones tambin. Y diciendo esto ella se levant

-Hasta maana Sehika, que descanses-Y ssali corriendo Al da siguiente, nadie se levant, ms que para desayunar, comer y cenar aunque todos recibieron sus alimentos en sus habitaciones.

Dos das ms tarde, se anunciaba el matrimonio entre Latis y Hikaru, quienes pidieron como padrinos de bodas a Dalaru y Sehika.....la boda sera dentro de una semana.

En menos de una semana se arregl todo para la boda, todo era felicidad pero las relaciones entre Sehika y Dalaru eran algo distantes...y Halisha se haba dado cuenta de esto.

Pas una semana, por fn la boda se realizara, Hikaru vesta un bello vestido blanco escotado con rosas blancas alrededor del escote, su velo tambin tena rosas blancas y su ramo era de rosas blancas tambin, Latis usaba un traje negro y se vea muy bien.

Despus de la boda, decidieron ir de luna de miel a Cfiro, Grucleft les indic el camino para llegar a un lugar de Cfiro donde nadie los molestara

-Se le conoce como Iris y se encuentra en el bosque del silencio. Est oculto por dos rboles gigantes.

-Gracias-Dijeron Latis y Hikaru

Hikaru: Mil gracias por todo Dalaru-Se acerca a ella y al oido le dice:No lo dejes ir

Latis: Gracias por todo-Se acerca a Sehika y le dice: Dcelo antes de que sea tarde

Sehika y Dalaru se desconciertan y no dicen nada.

Es el ltimo da que los invitados permanecan en el planeta, una reunin se iba a hacer en Cfiro y Dalaru estaba invitada.

Dalaru prepara maletas para irse a Cfiro y Halisha es la encargada de cuidar el castillo temporalmente -Yo se por qu te vas y djame decirte que no est bien lo que haces

-Pero Halisha, entiende que l ya tienee novia y yo no quiero entrometerme, adems puede que ah en Cfiro encuentre a alguien para m o por lo menos lo olvide

-Novia?

-S, yo misma v que le deca a una de mis doncellas "que no se entere Dalaru de esto" Y por eso he decidido hacer este viaje adems, tengo que ir a esa reunin

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero te apoyo en todo lo que hagas amiga

-Gracias

De repente se oye un toquido en la puerta, era Sehika

-Puedo pasar?-Dijo con la respiracin cortada

-Adelante-Dijo Dalaru, tratando de disiimular su tristeza

-Ya est todo listo para tu partida-Dijjo Sehika algo preocupado-Cuando te vas?

-Hoy mismo -Dijo Dalaru, Sehika se sorpprendi algo y no dijo ms Halisha trat de evitar un ambiente pesado y tenso

-Pero regresars pronto verdad Dalaru??

-Dalaru, tengo que retirarme, buen viajje-Dijo Sehika

-Gracias

Dalaru viaj a Cfiro, donde descubri que la reunin no era ms que otra fiesta, esta se deba al regreso de las guerreras mgicas a Cfiro y el compromiso de Fuu con Ferio y Umi con Ascot

Todas las noches sala de su habitacin para ver las estrellas, le encantaba ver el firmamento

-Porqu tan triste Dalaru?-Dijo Guruclleft

-Yo?, solo pensaba....

-Pensabas en l verdad?

-Creo que realmente lo quiero, pero debbo olvidarlo...

-Sabes lo que realmente pas esa nochee?, Djame mostrarte lo que realmente pas

Del bculo de Gurucleft sale un holograma

Doncella:Que favor quieres que te haga?

Sehika:Por favor, guarda este broche, cuidalo mucho y no hagas ningun comentario, si alguine te pregunta inventa cualquier cosa pero no digas que ese ser mi regalo para ella; Dalaru no tiene porqu saberlo....as que ya sabes, esto es una sorpresa...

Doncella: Est bien, de no ser por el afecto que le tienes y porque eres el guardaespaldas de la princesa yo diria que ella te...

-Sssshhhh, eso no es cierto y no habless tan fuerte, que te pueden oir..

-Bueno, tu me avisas cuando lo necesitees

-Est bien

Dalaru observaba la escena con sorpresa, ella crey que l tena novia, pero no era as

-Mil gracias Gurucleft, que bueno que sse ha aclarado este malentendido-Dijo ella casi llorando-Esperar hasta mi regreso para aclarar algunas cosas.

-Y porque hasta tu regreso?-Dijo una vvoz detrs de ella

-Sehika!? T...tu...aqu?-Dijo ella aalgo nerviosa y sorprendida

-Me dijeron que haba alguien que necessitaba un guardin y aqu estoy-Dijo sonriendo-En verdad creiste que yo tena novia? El se acerca a Dalaru y la toma por los hombros, le pone el broche y un anillo. Ella se queda inmvil

-Pues...yo....

Demasiado tarde, Sehika la besa tiernamente y acaricia su rostro, la abraza, Dalaru voltea

-Gurucleft, muchas gracias...yo...estoyy muy agradecida contigo.

-No es nada, tu hiciste mucho por nosottros en el planeta Anma, de alguna forma nosotros tambin hicimos algo por t

Un mes despus, Hikaru y Latis regresaron de su luna de miel, Dalaru y Sehika seguan en Cfiro todava.

Hikaru: Que alegra verte de nuevo Dalaru!

Latis: Sehika, por fin seguiste mi consejo?

Dalaru:Tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, como por ejemplo nuestro compromiso, en dos semanas Sehika y yo nos casamos

Latis y Hikaru: Muchas felicidades a ambos.

Y as fue como al cabo de una semana Dalaru y Sehika se casaron.

Hikaru:Hoy es un gran da, as que les tengo una noticia a todos ustedes:

Latis, vas a ser padre de dos gemelos

Latis:Cmo!? Hikaru! Porqu no me lo habas dicho antes?

Hikaru:Quera estar segura y as es

Latis abraza a Hikaru y la besa lleno de emocin.

Dalaru y Sehika:Felicidades chicos, ya saben nosotros queremos ser sus padrinos de bautizo

-Claro que s!-Contestan Hikaru y Latis

Al regresar al planeta Anma, Halisha tambin les tiene una noticia a Dalaru, Sehika, Hikaru y Latis

-Ya tengo novio chicos! Y adivinen quiien es: Eagle

Todos la felicitaron y le dan todas las noticias, Halisha se pone feliz

-Te lo dije Dalaru!

Pasaron los meses hasta que por fn Hikaru dio a luz a dos hermosos gemelos, un varn y una nia, a quienes llamaron Minerva y Neptuno, por otro lado Dalaru y Sehika tuvieron una nia y un nio a quienes llamaron Diana y Marte

Fin

Notas de Lucy: Mas recuerdos! Este fic tambin es otro que hice hace aos es un cross over Ojala les guste!


End file.
